Maaf Hinata
by o.O rambu no baka
Summary: Terpedaya oleh lelaki kesepian/kesalahan Neji yang melahirkan sebuah dendam/dijebak untuk tidur dengan Pria miskin/Hamil diluar Nikah/'Setelah menghilang selama tiga bulan. Hinata Hyuga (23) dikabarkan tengah mengandung/seorang Presdir yang menyamar menjadi Pria miskin/Maafkan aku Hinata/ Oneshoot. M untuk bahasa/Gaje tidak suka? silahkan abaikan


**Maaf Hinata**

**By: O.o Rambu no baka**

**Mashasi Kishimoto**

**AU, Gaje, sangat singkat dan penuh ranjau kata (Typo)**

**Sebaiknya klik back bila tak suka**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf _niisan_, tapi aku begitu mencintai Naruto-_kun!" ___Suara bentakkan dengan nada keras yang bahkan tidak pernah terdengar dari bibir mungil gadis ini.

"Tidak bisa Hinata! Apa kata orang-orang nantinya jika tau kau dekat dengan laki-laki menyedihkan itu!"

Hinata – Nama gadis itu, gadis dengan Rambut indigo panjang hingga ke pinggang, mata putih yang jika semakin diperhatikan ternyata berwarna lavender. Gadis lugu yang penuh dengan sopan santun dan tatakrama kini membantah ucapan kakak sepupunya sendiri –Neji Hyuga.

"_Niisan _tidak pantas menyebut Naruto -_kun_ menyedihkan! Dia hanya perlu perhatian!" Lagi untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata membantah ucapan Neji.

"_Niisan _tidak pernah tau seberapa kesepiannya Naruto-_kun!_ Dia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi." Bulir asin itu menetes begitu saja. Membasahi pipi gadis manis bernama Hinata.

Naruto-_kun, _sebutan Hinata untuk laki-laki yang selama ini selalu mengiasi hari-hari Hinata dengan senyum matahari miliknya. Laki-laki yang bahkan usianya jauh di atas Hinata. Laki-laki yang berhasil merebut perhatian Hinata akan Neji.

"Aku minta jauhi Naruto! Atau kau hanya akan mengenang namanya saja!" ucap Neji begitu dingin saat tau bagaimana sikap adiknya jika mereka sudah membahas lelaki menyedihkan _itu_.

.

.

.

.

"_Kasan. Aku harus apa?" _suara isak tangis terdengar di kamar dengan lampu yang cukup remang. Kamar yang terlihat begitu rapih dengan dinding kamar berwarna lavender dan putih.

Hinata hanya mampu memeluk foto mendiang ibunya. Menangis. Mencurahkan isi hatinya atas apa yang sedang ia alami.

"_Kasan. Haruskah aku menyusulmu agar kehidupanku tenang?" _Lirih. Begitu lirih bahkan menyayat hati. Seharusnya bukan Naruto yang kakaknya sebut menyedihkan. Melainkan Hinata sendirilah yang sangat menyedihkan.

.

.

.

**Sebulan berlalu**

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu. Begitu menjijikannya dirimu hingga mau tidur dengan lelaki menyedihkan yang bahkan sangat miskin itu!" kata-kata itu begitu menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya terutama hati orang yang menjadi sasaran akan kata-kata itu. Hinata. Lagi-lagi dia yang menjadi korban cemoohan atas sikap sombong seorang wanita yang kini ada di hadapannya.

Bukan tidak mau membantah ucapan wanita itu. Hanya saja, hal yang diucapkan wanita itu benar. Dia begitu menjijikan. Tidur dengan pria yang bahkan tidak dia kenali.

Mengapa wanita itu tahu? Karena sang wanitalah yang menjebak Hinata hingga terjerumus dalam lembah dosa.

"Tentu kau tidak bisa mengelak Hinata! Karena ini!" ucap wanita itu sambul melemparkan beberapa lembar foto ke wajah sendu Hinata.

.

.

.

"Presdir. Apakah anda tidak kasihan dengan gadis itu?"

"Jangan terlalu formal Sasuke dan dia bukan lagi gadis, tapi dia wanitaku!" suara lantang seorang presdir bahkan sangat berbeda jika dia sedang berhadapan dengan wanita_nya._

"Ya! Terserah apa katamu dobe. Tapi, apa tidak sebaiknya kau katakan yang sejujurnya? Aku hanya takut kau terlambat!" ucap sang direktur sekaligus penasihat presdir.

"Tenang saja Sasuke, aku sudah memiliki kartu AS dalam permainan ini." Ucap sang Presdir dengan seringai ibilis (?) miliknya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya pria yang bernama Sasuke tersebut.

"Ah! Sejak kapan kau ikut dobe?" ucap sang presdir dengan santainya.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu mengataiku dobe Naruto!" ucap Sasuke dengan _deathglare _andalannya. Namun tidak berpengaruh apapun pada Naruto –presdir.

"Kau ingat mengenai wanita yang menjebak_nya_ saat dia mabuk dan-"

"Dan kau memanfaatkannya dengan meniduri wanita_mu?_" potong Sasuke dengan seringai mesum miliknya. Sungguh jika berhadapan dengan Naruto, Sasuke akan dengan cepat merubah sikapnya.

"Hei! Kenapa kau memotong ucapanku! (Naruto begitu kesal) haaahh! Begini, kau ingatkan kalau dia memotret adegan ranjangku?" ucap Naruto fulgar

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Dia tahu jelas kejadian apa yang dilakukan Naruto dan Hinata serta wanita licik yang menjebak Hinata.

"Aku ingin kau membiarkan berita ini menyebar." Ucap Naruto enteng.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke bego. Ah! Jika ini menyangkut Naruto entah mengapa otaknya mendadak menjadi kosong.

"Aku ingin semua majalah dan surat kabar memberitakan bahwa anak perempuan dari keluarga terpandang Hyuga kepergok bercinta. Terserah bagaimana pun caranya."

"Apa maksudmu Naruto? Hinata akan sangat terhina jika berita ini muncul." Ucap Sasuke, dia begitu mengenal Hinata. Gadis yang sempat dia cintai namun tidak pernah membalas cintanya –karena Sasuke tidak pernah _berani _mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"Aku akan membuat Hyuga hancur. Dan setelahnya aku akan datang sebagai _Uzumaki Naruto_. Pria miskin yang menyedihkan dan sangat dibenci oleh Hyuga." Ucap Naruto lagi-lagi dengan seringai miliknya.

.

.

.

.

**Semua surat kabar memberitakan tentang Hinata yang kepergok bercinta. Bahkan karena berita itu Hinata terpaksa mengasingkan diri dan berhenti dari tempatnya kuliah. **

**Saat berita itu muncul, Neji sedang berada di Amerika sehingga tidak mengetahui adanya berita itu. Neji sengaja menonaktifkan segala jenis komunikasi miliknya untuk fokus pada proyek yang sedang dia tekuni.**

**Tanpa terasa Tiga bulan telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Dan tanpa terasa berita semakin menghilang.**

**Hinata begitu takut jika kakaknya mengetahui hal ini. Banyak kolega yang membatalkan kontrak karena berita tersebut.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tiga bulan telah berlalu**

'Brak!' "Mana Hinata!" suara itu. Hinata sangat mengenali suara itu, suara sang kakak Neji Hyuga.

"Hinata!" bentakkan. Nada kesal penuh tekanan.

Neji berjalan kearah kamar Hinata dengan tergesa. Membu- ah mendobrak paksa pintu kamar yang sebenarnya tidak terkunci.

"APA-APAAN INI HINATA! KAU BEGITU HINA! BAHKAN KAU SAMPAI RELA MELEPAS KESUCIANMU DEMI PRIA BAJINGAN SEPERTI DIA!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Ya! Neji pun tidak mengharapkan jawaban dari adik kurang hajarnya. Hinata terlihat gemetar di atas kasurnya. Meringkuk bagai anak kecil yang takut disuntik –ah! Atau ini lebih parah dari disuntik.

"LIHAT INI! KAU MEMPERMALUKAN KELUARGA KITA!" kali ini sebuah majalah melayang, tak tersentuh. Namun menampakkan sebuah berita. Rangkaian kata yang semakin membuat Neji murka.

'**Setelah menghilang selama tiga bulan. Hinata Hyuga (23) dikabarkan tengah mengandung. Seorang saksi mengatakan bahwa dia melihat Hinata keluar dari ruangan pemeriksaan khusus untuk wanita hamil—'**

"Benar kau hamil Hinata!" tidak ada lagi nada lembut dalam ucapan Neji. Semua terganti dengan raut murka dan nada dingin.

"JAWAB AKU HINATA!" bentak lagi. Teriakan lagi, Hinata masih tidak menjawab. Hanya gerakan halus membelai perut ratanya yang membuat Neji yakin bahwa sang adik memang benar mengandung.

"GUGURKAN!" ucap Neji lagi. "GUGURKAN! ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH PRIA BAJINGAN ITU!" Hinata mendongak. Wajahnya sangat menyedihkan. Mata bengkak dan berwarna merah serta rambut yang sangat acak-acakan menandakan bahwa dia begitu depresi.

"ti-tidak nii-san… a-ak-ku tid-dak in-ngin a-dda yang pe-rggi." Ucap Hinata terbata.

Karena begitu kesal Neji menyeret Hinata layaknya menyeret barang yang sudah tidak berguna. Bahkan dia tidak menyadari bahwa Hinata merintih dan seakan tidak perduli dengan adiknya yang sedang hamil.

Terus Neji semakin kasar menarik Hinata. Hingga suara ribut di sekitar dirinya membuat Neji menghentikan seretannya pada Hinata.

Di hadapannya kini terlihat sosok Sasuke Uchiha, salah satu kolega Neji.

"Chi! Tidak kusangka kau begitu tega memperlakukan wanita hamil seperti itu!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin dan wajah sinis.

Hinata terdiam. Tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit, terutama bagian pergelangan tangannya yang memerah karena ditarik secara paksa oleh Neji.

"Apa maumu? Ada urusan apa kau kemari!" Neji begitu tidak suka dengan kehadiran Sasuke _deathglare _andalan milik Neji bahkan tidak mempan untuk orang sekelas Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil kekasih Presdirku." Lagi-lagi dengan santai. Sambil mengacungkan tangan memberi tanda agar anak buahnya menghampiri Hinata.

"Presdir? Maksudmu apa bajingan!" ucap Neji sambil kembali mencengkram tangan Hinata.

"Kau yang bajingan!" sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian semua orang. Bukan suara Sasuke melainkan suara Seorang pria dengan stelan jas mahal. Rambut pirangnya semakin menampilkan ketampanan dan sisi dewasanya.

"Seharusnya kau menjaganya sebelum aku mengambilnya! Tapi kau malah bersenang-senang di Amerika dengan dalih bekerja!" ucap Naruto santai.

Naruto mulai berjalan mendekat kearah Neji.

"Mau apa kau!" gertak Neji.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi milikku." Ucap Naruto

"Kau hanya Pria miskin yang tidak pantas dengan Hinata!" Neji semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Hinata. Tidak memikirkan betapa sakitnya genggaman itu ketika mengenai kulit Hinata.

'Grep!' Naruto menggapai tangan Neji. Melepas cengkraman tangan Neji pada Hinata. Member isyarat agar seluruh anak buahnya mengurusi Neji selagi Naruto mengurus Hinata.

.

.

.

**Hinata Pov**

Aku merasakan ini lagi, kehangatan yang begitu aku rindukan. Aku dapat merasakan tubuhku melayang.

Wajahku membentur sesuatu yang empuk. Sesuatu yang menghantarkan telingaku mendengar debaran.

Wangi ini. Aku sangat mengenali wangi ini. Aku memaksakan diri membuka mataku. Walau terasa berat, tapi aku tetap memaksakan diri melihat keadaan.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ku miliki, kutadahkan wajahku ke arah orang yang saat ini menggendongku.

Naruto-_kun. _Apakah itu benar dia? Atau aku sedang berkhayal. Dengan susah payah ku keluarkan suaraku. Sulit. Begitu sulit. Tapi aku tetap memaksakannya.

"Nar-naru-tto—"

**End Hinata Pov**

Naruto menggendong Hinata yang nampaknya tidak sadarkan diri dengan gaya _bridalstyle._

Sebuah genggaman terasa di bagian dada jas miliknya. Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunduk. Mendapati wajah tersiksa Hinata, membuat Naruto merutuki dirinya yang salah mengambil tindakan. Naruto hanya ingin melihat kehancuran Hyuga Neji. Tapi nyatanya dia juga mengkancurkan sosok yang semakin lama semakin merasuk di dalam relung hatinya.

Naruto kembali memperhatikan wajah wanita_nya._ Hinata terlihat semakin menyedihkan. Pipinya yang tirus dan lingkar hitam di sekitar matanya begitu mencerminkan bahwa Hinata sangat tertekan.

"Nar-naru-tto—"

Suara itu, suara yang begitu Naruto rindukan.

"Tenang Hinata, aku akan segera membawamu ke rumah sakit."

"Maaf Hinata, maaf karena telah mengorbankanku untuk balas dendam." Ucap Naruto lirih sambil megeratkan dekapannya.

Sebuah senyum terukir dari wajah Hinata. Senyum tulus yang telah hilang beberapa bulan yang lalu. Senyum yang mampu membuat dunia Naruto semakin berwarna.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku Hinata…" suara lirih dari seorang Pria yang sedang bersandar pada nisan di belakang rumah pria itu.

Wanita yang begitu dia cintai, pergi meninggalkannya bersama sang janin yang baru berusia 4bulan. Entah ini takdir atau karma untuk sang pria. Dia hanya tetap memeluk nisan itu sambil berkata lirih. Kata-kata yang akan selalu terucap jika dia berada di sini.

Pusara sang kekasih hatinya.

"Maaf Hinata."

"MAAFKAN AKU HINATA."

.

.

.

**End**

_Maaf ya kalo rada gaje. Ah… dan maaf juga karena rambu justru bikin fict Gaje ini. Bukannya nerusin fict pertama rambu._

_Semoga redea-san berminat untuk review _(_ _)V


End file.
